Mess Hall
Why This Was Made (W.T.W.M.) This was made to be a third way for users to quickly leave short messages and have conversations with one another. It will not, be used as a way for you to have private conversations with a fellow user. For those, please use the PM on the chat or use their message wall. Any conversation you have should be public, meaning any user can join and there is no restriction or limit to the number of users contributing. Rules and Regulations The following is a list of rules for the Mess Hall: Mess Hall Monitors Mess Hall Monitors, or simply Monitors, are much like Chat Moderators, save if they hear of or see use of profanity, cyber-bullying, or any other breaking of the rules, they report to the admins, who then block the offender. If you would like to become an assistant monitor, or a monitor yourself, please ask one of the administrators, and after conferring with others, a decision will be made. How To Use This The Mess Hall is a place to have fun and mess around with your BRoS Wiki friends. However, if you don't know how to use it properly or don't know the rules, that makes it hard to do so. With that, this is how you add to the conversation. Mess Avatar A Mess Avatar is a tiny image that you place before your message in order for other users to identify you. It links to your userpage, and they all have no background. This is a listing of all mess avatars you can use. * Lemon-icon.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 01 * Cookie-rsz-02.gif - - Template:Mess Avatar 02 * Salamandastronflag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 03 * Cross-swords.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 04 * Red-Turnip-icon.png - Template:Mess Avatar 05 * Neutrality-vote.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 06 * Spear and Tung-RW 03.png - Template:Mess Avatar 07 * RW-Flag-tiny.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 08 * BroS Wiki logo New.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 09 * Sword of Martin.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 10 * Blademaster's Sword and Medal.png - - Template:Mess Avatar 11 * You can add yours to the list as soon as you it! '' You also may upload your own Mess Avatar, so long as it is at maximum 32 pixels, and has a transparent background. However, if you upload one you haven't made, it is discouraged that you upload an image that you aren't using with permission. You can link them to your userpage by going into source mode, placing a dividing line (|) after the filename and before the end brackets, and typing in your userpage title. The Mess Without further ado, the Mess Hall!!!! _____________________________________________________________________________________ The Mess Hall ><>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< '''Wednesday, 10/5/16' *Ox: armadillo! * : ?? What about an armadillo? *Ox: oh just random squabble. Saturday, 10/8/16 * Heather: OMT I LOVE THIS *fangirls* Sunday, 10/9/16 * Heather: Oh my Thor, what do you do when an RP goes the complete wrong direction, and you don't want magic but your friend loves magic............ Ugghhh I should've stopped it before we went too far.... I don't know what to do!!!! *headdesk* 8( *Ox: I decided to make a new presidential campaign with a Badger Lord! We're so gonna win as a third party considering the bozos as Democrat and Republican! I'm posting it over on the Redwall Wikia first because I'm very quiet over there ._. *Heather: Ughhh when will we ever get the BH6 series... I hope they do a good job. Then they need to do a series for Zootopia, and/or a sequel!!!!!! *Heather: *deranged laughter* I GOT A LUCKY BADGE FOR SPAMMING BWAHAHAHAAAA thanks to Tuff...... XD *Heather: Strange sight, You stand in the light, You're wrong but you're right, My hearts beating wildly... Strange, How I'm scared but delighted, Afraid but excited too... that's EXACTLY how I'm feeling about HTTYD3... Idk maybe HtFaDF was worse but this is just terrible. :'( Anyone know who that song is by? I have no idea. =P Friday, 10/14/16 * Heather: Have either of you read Wings of Fire? They look cool to me, so I'm gonna try the first book, put it on hold just now. :) I mean seriously, dragons.... ^^ * ': '''Ever read Summer King Chronicles? I started reading their first book yesterday. We should start a book club of sorts. * Heather: Nope. Haven't heard of it. ;P A book club? Like how? :) | Read The Dragonet Prophecy and it was awesome!!!!! Dragons of course, fighting, plenty of blood, cool characters, it was great!!!! ^^ On to the rest!!!!!! :D I think either SeaWings or RainWings are my favorite. * Heather: I just saw the trailer for True Tail and it looks neat..... should I be embarressed about that? xD Well it looks sort of like Redwall, Puss in Boots, Kung Fu Panda, everything awesome..... you should check it out. It's 2D animation, which I don't normally like, but this is cool....... and there is a TOTALLY ADORABLE FOX THEIF!!!!! COME ON!!!!!!!!! *dies of cuteness overload* I can't get over him....... xP *Ox: I come back and see Heather has taken over. Not today. | I really want a badger right now D: | I am tired. Restless night for me. *Ox: my mom has surgery Thursday yayyyyyy. she was to have it a week or two back, but they called to cancer. I was grateful because I had a gut feeling deep inside that something bad would've happened... | procrastinating so hard right now uggghhhhhhh but I don't want to write this paper... *Heather: =[ | Lol I get hiccups from standing up...... which is weird and super annoying. -_- | I want this to happen ROFL *Heather: OMT I've never actually blocked someone before... but I did it just today. 8P The person was being very rude and then used some way uncool language, so... *Ox: mommy's home from hospital :D *Heather: Good! How is she? :) | I started posting The Spell Broken, here if you wanna read what I have so far. :D *Ox: she's fine. Though she can't lift her arm above her head for two weeks *Heather: Hey Ox I named a village in Peromia after you. :D Don't worry Snow, I'm coming up with something for you.... hmmm.... ;) | Oh harditips di Thunderman..... Dagur and Luna are fighting again. xP | Hehehe I really love Riptide.... He CAN'T die, he better not.... Dx *flashes tail stripes three times at Whirlpool* 8P *Heather: Ripnami.... <3-<3 | Goodnight..... *Heather: Yaay I just put in my adoption request for httyd fanon wiki! :D I'm already a content mod and one of the most active of the very few users on it. :) | 8D Yayy!!!!! I just sang my initiation song for Disturbing Level: Chicken and I'm getting a medal!!! Now I am truly disturbed!!!!!!! ^^ Aren't you guys proud of me? x] Now I've just gotts get that job as personal bodyguard to the Great Moustache...... Oh nevermind you have NO CLUE what I'm talking about.... Oh well I'm just being disturbing!!! 8} *Ox: Awww, that's so cool! I'm a peaceful little village! That has me thinking, how are Rookbanes going to be remembered in my little fics? :P | Tonight I leave for Washington D.C for a school trip and I'm SUPER nervous. I think I might have a heart attack :/ | I just want to cuddle with a badger to relieve my stresses, but all I got is Sammy the Stuffed Badger. that'll do *Heather: "Frogs! LOL" "Cookies! Yum yub!" That's what I keep thinking about... that's what I get for watching the Facebook Friends song over and over. >< x} At least it's not one of those obnoxious ones, like PPAP, or the Pokemon Go song.... OH MY ODIN I HATE that one o.0 *Ox: so happy to be home :D *Heather: Yayy!!! Missed you!!! =) *Ox: thanks Heather! although nature wasn't so kind and I think I'm sick, I'm home :) *Heather: Dx aaaaahhh I just found out that Mae Whitman voices Stinkerbell and I feel like crying it's so embarrassing what even Dx *Ox: Happy Halloween! *Heather: Gah!!! When they thought Glory had been killed by Scarlet, I immediately broke down, but then a page later, I found out it was a trick and she didn't die and I was like, "Argh!!!! What?! I soaked the book with my tears for nothing?" Dx Probably what Sunny was thinking too.... * ': 'Yellow. *Heather: Blue. | Think I should go put these socks in the laundry... I'm just sitting here and the smell just isn't going away... xP *Ox: Pink! | election's soon :3. my parents want to write in Judge Judy. I wish I could vote and write in Mandoral Highpeak :3 *Heather: Purple! | You should lol ;} | *incoherent screaming* Cressida's writing a new series!!!!!!!!!!!!! aexryhyubhdbkluevcxthjkolhr ykurliy;nurclyhit6!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Heather: Today is the end of the world. *hugs Ox* See you in Valhalla, matey. I'm moving to.... somewhere else. Maybe Oz. * ': 'Well, Trump won. Too bad his microphone never was fixed. *Heather: *sigh* Well it was gonna be terrible whichever way so WHATEVES. This will cheer you up. XD *Ox: ''"Between two evils, I always pick the one I've never tried." I honestly plugged my nose and just supported Trump. Where's my spoon full of sugar now? | Just found an amazing song in Japanese, but I cannot find the English lyrics that I saw. *Heather: It is the end of America, and quite possibly the world. I will now sing the Boov Death Song. *OOOoooOOOoooOOOooooo...* (xD) | Turn your face towards the sun, let the shadows fall behind you. Don't look back, just carry on, and the shadows will never find you | Hurry up, hurry up, there's no more waitin, we're still worth savin, FEEL THE LIGHT, shinin in the dark of night, REMEMBER WHAT WE FORGOT, I KNOW IT'S A LONG SHOT, BUT WE'RE BRINGIN IT ALL BACK, WE'RE BRINGING IT ALL BACK | Yeah just watched Home again. <3 <3 I LOVE it ^^ *Heather: YAAAAAAARRRR!!!!!!! Morning!!!!! xD *Ox: my friends want to create a new religion that's very questionable. it's very controversial so... | I'm just slowly falling apart. fever, sore throat, aching back. I blame weather. *Heather: Whuu? =P | I'm exhausted... Monday we went hiking, looking for a rock pinnacle that my older brothers put a Geocache on, didn't remember where to turn, and couldn't find it in time. Then yesterday, we went to do astronomy with friends, and afterwards we pretended the punching bag was Drago Bludvist and practiced kung fu on it, and that was AWESOME!!! I need a punching bag. that afternoon we went and saw the Secret Life of Pets. It was great!!!! Have you seen it? :) Then today we just went hiking again, and failed to find the frinking rock AGAIN!!!!!!! HAS THAT THING MOVED?!?! xP | Haha *Heather: AAAAARRRRRGGHHH!!!!!! *throws a table across the Mess Hall* I'm so mad I'm nearly crying!!!!! I spent over an hour typing, got a really good bit of my story done, then the stupid frinking internet went away for no reason and I LOST IT ALL!!!!!!! Dx ;-; >8C Also not the greatest day at art school cause I forgot my references AGAIN and got nothing done. Well I guess the Thanksgiving potluck lunch kinda made up for it. :9 I BETTER not forget them next time. :| Well I'm going to go try typing that bit of my story again..... *Ox: you think that's bad? i was so sick all day yesterday and never was i ever comfortable. when my mom woke up and came downstairs and saw me on the couch, i just cried. I've never felt so sick in my life. *Heather: Awwwww.. =( I hope you feel better soon. I think being sick is way worse. :P My brother has a cold and I really hope I don't catch it... One reason I hate fall/winter.. Everyone gets sick. -_- | Ugh this morning at like 7 I woke up to find I had knocked my earring out, like as I woke up or something. Both peices were right on my pillow, so I got up and went to the bathroom to try and put it back in but I couldn't of course, I have trouble with that one ear and I was half asleep so I set it on the counter and mom put it back in this morning. Ugghhh earrings are such a pain at first... but hopefully after a while I should be able to change them myself with no trouble. I really hope I can wear those jingle bell earrings my mom got the other day... :3 *Ox: the one problem with expressing your likings for Japanese culture: everyone automatically assumes you're a weeaboo. no questions asked, just instant weeaboo | i need a newz profile pic so time to craft one. this time i don't want to make myself a crap one :/ *Heather: Need some ideas? | I just started on chapter 3 of TSB. :D *Heather: Anyone else exited for Moana? I'm 100% sure it's gonna be awesome!!!! I love all the songs, they're so beautiful, and the animation and just everything is soooo beautiful!!! ^^ Also I can't wait for Trollhunters, this December. It looks epic too. :D Totally me every time I watch the trailer XD *Ox: I don't want to see Moana. It doesn't look like a good movie at all imo. *Heather: :O No it's amazing!!! Have you even seen the trailers?? *Ox: "...in my buttcheek". it's those jokes that make me cringe. | all this make-up work and yet I'm screaming memes and dreams through the house *Heather: Ohhhhh my heart is racing..... I just saw the teaser for Cars 3 and now I'm all anxious about it WHAT IF HE GETS HURT SO BAD HE CANT RACE ANYMORE DX Okay I need to calm down... *sobs in anxiety* This is the most horrifying thing I've seen this month D: *Heather: Thappy Hanksgiving!!!! I'm very very thankful for you, and all of my other friends. ^.^ And I shouldn't say more cause I'll just sound awkward and weird. XP *Heather: Well, that was a pretty good Thanksgivin', wot!!!! *pats stomach and burps, tipping back chair and putting footpaws on table* For once I didn't overscoff the vittles!!! :D *Heather: Well I just saw Moana today and IT WAS AMAZING!!!!! YAHAHAHOOOEYYY!!!!! ^.^ I like can't even describe it, it was so awesome.... and just BEAUTIFUL. I won't say any spoilers, but the end with Te Fiti was just... WOW. <3 <3 <3 *Heather: Was watching Rise of the Guardians today (yay!! finally!!!) and had the idea of doing a short, Christmas special sort of crossover story, with RW and RotG. :3 I was thinking like A Redwall Winter's Tale, ya know. :D *Ox: Christmas is coming! anybody doing anything special or wish to get anything from Santa? :P | yeet 4 days since last edit and here I am *Heather: Am I doing anything special.... well I'm celebrating Christmas! XD I'm asking for Jack Frost to come... it snowed a bit this morning but didn't stick, so we went up the road and there was snow there!!! Do you have snow yet? WHERE ARE YOU JACK!!!!! (I also want him to come cause he's so adorable butletsjusthopehedidnthearthatheeheehee...) | I'm wearing golden jingley bell earrings right now and every time I move, I hear them. Makes me wanna shake my head around and go, "I like to move it move it, I like to move it move it" XD XD I LIKE TO MOVE IT!!!! *Ox: Snow? We've had one snowfall that lasted for 5 minutes and then nothing. We are still getting rain @_@ | oh my gosh it's been awhile since I've seen typical heather (jk xD) | I got 2 exams b4 winter break, and a chapter test the day of exams, too. :/ *Heather: We have a bit of snow on the ground now, though not enough to cover all the grass. We'll probly get just a couple more snows possibly this month then none until next winter. :P I sure hope we get a good freeze, so it kills the mosquitoes, and so we can go slide on the ice. :s | LOL I will be thinking of this when we get our tree next weekend. xP *Heather: That's it... I'm dead... just... dead... ;_; DX DX The release date for httyd 3 has been moved again... to 2019... *SOBS* I just CANT EVEN... WHYYYYYYYYYYYY *Heather: Lol I never realized somehow that Cars 2 is rated G.... but why?! It has the most deaths and violence of like any other Pixar movie!! xP *Heather: Wanna Santa hat on your profile picture? Everyone else is doing it! xD *Ox: I got my new festive profile pic now. *Heather: Cute! | If you're interested, I'm having a Zootopia holiday themed art contest here. :D The deadline is the 17th. | Oh man Sage is... weird. :P He talked to a butterfly for an hour. His quiet voice weirds me out too, he's always so quiet and calm, even while he's beating up all the Foosa... :o/ His hair is kinda gross... ok he's all kinda gross. XD And when will Uncle Julien be back?! I wanna see him get beat up again while trying to take back the throne lol. x] *Ox: I guess I might do the contest. I've never drawn Nick or Judy at all, nor anything Zootopia related. This... This will be interesting. *Reep: I feel like I haven't been here in ages. Wassup peeps? *Heather: Hey!! Reep!!! Where you been, mate? :D | Ox, allow me to go crazy for a minute here over your badger picture... HE'S SO ADORABLE!!!!!!!!!!! *hugs him tightly* I WANNA SLEEP WITH HIM!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 There. x] *Heather: Hey! I'm not giving up today, There's nothing getting in my way, And if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again, If something goes a little wrong, Well you can go ahead and bring it on, Cause if you knock knock me over, I will get back up again! | Bleh I haven't been feeling good. My stomach has been hurting since last night. It's mostly gas, but I hate it. D: | Have you seen Voltron:Legendary Defender? It looks good, I think I'll watch it sometime. After we finish AHKJ and all the other shows and movies we wanna watch. I've been watching clips and I already like Lance... xS *Ox: hey, Reep! | I have my first bundle of exams today. and we have a 2 hour delay so less time for it... >-> *Heather: Wanna ask my Protectors of Peromia charries some questions? =D *Ox: I have the most creative idea for Renaissance!!! I'm flipping out even though it's so minor but so different and cool!!! Then I also have another idea which won't fit into it, but I'd have to write a new one! >-<. At least I have Study Hall to pound my face into the keyboard to finish Chapter 6 of Guardians, then I can write more to Renaissance. WHY AM I SO EXCITED?! *Heather: Lol when you say pounding your face into the keyboard it gives me a pretty funny mental picture... | THIS FRIDAY!!!! WOOOO!!!!! TROLLHUNTERS!!!! *freaks out* <3 <3 *Ox: *badger face repeatedly slamming into keyboard with a big dumb grin on its face* and that is me *Heather: Yup XD | *eeeeeeeeee* Sorry freaking out here I just watched the first couple episodes of Trollhunters and they were SO EPIC I CANT BREATH LOL!!!!! 8O nonstop action!!!!!! And man Bular is scary!!! Poor Kanjigar nuuu ;-; *Ox: merry Christmas! *Heather: Merry Christmas!!! And Happy Snoggletog!!! And happy 2017!!! And everything else!!! Well actually it's just Christmas Eve still for me!!! | Oh that 3rd episode was... ugh. 8/ Seriously, that dude let Draal be Jim's "sparring partner" before he had any training?! Didn't he even notice Draal is just being mean?! Ugh!!! Two bullies in one day!!! o-o I want to punch Draal even though I know he turns nice later. And I want to kill Steve. >~< *Heather: I wonder how many more phones poor Toby is going to go through. And how many more people are gonna get eaten?! When Mr. Strickler brings an apple, and says, "I brought you a snack." I was like, "Whaaat? Bular eats apples?" then Bular runs after the museum guard and I'm like; O_O *Heather: Uggghhhh I had a horrible headache all afternoon yesterday and I couldn't do anything but lie miserably in bed. My head's better now, but I'm having trouble walking cause my balance is off. =P *Heather: Just finished episode 12 and I feel like crying even though I know Jim's gonna be ok... ;-; But now Bular has Blinky and he's gonna use him to control Jim and make him open the door to the Darklands and how can this get any worse I shouldn't say that. o.o Gunmar is the worst. Like seriously. Creeepyyyy... *Heather: I'm loving Draal more and more now... <3 He's so funny and awesome! Even if he is violent and likes to tear people's limbs off but ya know.. ;) He'd better not die.... if he does I will KILL SOMEBODY... *Heather: *whew* Finally got my Secret Odin gift done. As usual with me, I had about two and a half weeks to make it, and I finish it the day before the deadline. xP | Lol welp I have to say I wasn't expecting Bular to be killed only halfway through season 1... >< They still have Strickler and the other Changelings to deal with though, not to mention Gunmar if they ever open the door the the Darklands.. And Omt I was so afriad Draal was going to die for a minute there but he ended up with nothing worse then a prosthetic arm. '_' *Heather: Rofl Steve was so scared he was crying that was beautiful XD XD Jim should have finished Strickler right then and there, before he could put that spell on Barbara! Now he can't even hurt Strickler! DX Nuuuuu!!!!!!! I'm just so ready to see the Sword of Daylight sticking all the way through that creep's body.... >:[ *Heather: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!! *Ox: Why am I not getting email notifications, again?! >-> | last day on winter break yet I was given homework to do. I could honestly care less about it. *Heather: Did you change your preferences? :P | "If you're running out of canned food, we could chop up the Changeling and can him!" LOL this is why I love Draal... xD | NOOOOOO WHY DID AAARRRGGHH!!! COME BACK?! HES GONNA DIE DX *Heather: We watched the last episode ans NNUUUUUUU!!!!!! HOW COULD THEY KILL AAARRRGGHH!!! *sobs* *soaks five pillows with tears* | OMT Blinky finally drove a car though, that was funny. And Draal finally got to see his father, I kept thinking it seems so unfair that Jim sees Kanjigar's ghost all the time but he never talks to his own son. ;-; It was totally epic, but that ending!!! SRSLY. Guuuhhhhhh... ..... Ok whew think I'm done for now... XP *Heather: Is anyone still here? *echoes* :( Hmmm... if no one's here... *turns into a Troll* *Ox: Hola! Cómo ésta? ¡Deseo muy bien! (I thought I'd try some Spanish greeting). It's been awhile since this badger prowled the Mess, but school has been pretty frustrating. How's everyone--more like anyone-- doing? | So Trump is officially our 45th president! I hope hes going to be successful because we need him to be for at least 4 years! *Colver: Hey, Ox. B) I've been sick... and busy.... and with all the snow and ice art school has been shut down, but it's melted now and now I only have one week left to finish my project for the show! (Willy: *screams* WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!!!) xP But yeah. I just have to finish coloring it. *Ox: might be going to a Panic! At The Disco concert with my friend! :D | ugh I'm doing terrible in Spanish because I keep forgetting about assignments. I FORGOT ABOUT ONE THAT WAS DUE 10 DAYS AGO. The wonders of online homework: you don't see it unless you search for it. :P *Heather: Why am I drawing chibis? XD | AAAH IM LOVING VOLTRON ^^ | Hello? Anyone??? *Ox: I'm doing a massive project on animal activism for English. This will be interesting... | hi Heather, I haven't forgot. I'm here... but just in the corner of the mess talking to myself like I'm mental-- again. :P *Heather: I'm so happy I'm seriously about to start crying here.... ;-; NEW PICTURE. CANT BREATH. ABSOLUTE PROOF. DAGUR LIVES!!!! *sob* *Ox: fandom-y .3. | ed sheeeeerannnnn *Heather: 9 days. 9 DAYS!!!! Hope I can live 9 more days.... | I need to work on valentines.... :P | I'm not feeling great this morning. Dx WHHYYYYY *Ox: I had algebra first thing in the morning because a grade below me is testing... | feel better, Heather! | I'm not gonna make valentines but I'll probably scramble one together for a few friends. | sometimes I hate human interaction. Every day at lunch I always have to be the one to sew together people. My friends at my lunch table like to mess around with this other group and I have to keep swapping back and forth to keep everything good. The things they say is pretty bad... *Heather: Great Lions of Voltron!!!!! New trailer for season 4 and the Grapevine exploded!!! So did I!!! Who could want breakfast at a time like this!!!! o.O *Heather: Happy Hiccstrid Day!!! ^^ It's a very good day.... couple new rtte things, found out the next Don Rosa book is coming out in June, and we got a whole box of RW books, 5 of which I didn't own yet. ^^ *Ox: I made a really cute badger valentine's card. since I have no relationships I decided to give it to my mom. :/ | aaaaaaaahhhhhh I apply for all honors classes in high school but I really don't want to take any of the science classessssss *Heather: I'm working on a picture as a valentine for everyone but I didn't finish it in time for today. :P | Lol we had quite the time making cookies today... Ten seconds in and I was covered in flour. Half my shirt was white and who knows how it got in my hair. Then Tuffnut used the wrong side of the cookie cutter and had a heart shape on the palm of his hand for the next few minutes. A while later he did it again. Once when I was rolling out my dough, I kind of looked away for a second as I was rolling the rolling pin across it, then looked down again as I picked up the pin, and was like "Where did my dough go?!" then saw it was stuck to the pin. XD Did it again several minutes later. Despite all that and more, it didn't get quite as wild and messy as usual. xD | I have no "relationships" either but I just went and spent as much time with my puppy as I could instead... puppy love. xD Took him for a nice long walk and played with him a lot. ^^ Valentines day isn't just about romantic love y'know.. ;) *Ox: eeehhhh the holidays lose their meanings when you get older. I was forced to make a cake from this box and let's say that cake is garbage. whatever company that is doesn't make good red velvet mix :P | when you have only one notecard that covers what you need in your presentation and one word to answer that and you wing the entire thing and it ACTUALLY SOUNDS GOOD. I'm such a good winger | I'm doing a Redwall roleplay on the Redwall page for Google Hangouts .3. *Heather: 13 HOURS!!!!! "I FEEL SOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOD!!!!!!!!!!!" rofl hilariously weird seeing Astrid sleep-deprived and doing ballet and rolling around going, "I love dirt!! I just looooove dirt!!!!!" XD XD I'm too excited for words. I'm so excited I'm calm. This is going to be the most epic season. Ever. *Heather: COCKADOODLEDOOOO!!!! ITS HERE!!!! ITS HERE!!!! ITS HERE!!!!!! But my brother has music lesson so we have to wait until after to start on the new season... and so I'll just sit here dying in agony all morning. DX ;-; I think looking at the episode list on the official site didn't help..... saw Dagur and I am internally still screaming. o.o I saw Viggo on Stormfly and I won't believe it till I watch it on the screen.... 8O WHAT. Out of the Frying Pan looks suspiciously like a Fishface episode... that one might be a bit disappointing... /:P But yay a Snotisode!!! it better be good!!! ^.^ Ok sorry about my rambling on you just know how super excited I am. XD *Ox: if I wasn't raised the way I was, I would say it's just a woman thing. But then again, I'm single and don't really know that relationship wise. That's cool to hear you're happy! At midnight Ed Sheeran drops another song. I'm eager to hear it!!!! | I've literally obsessed over badgers for so long and its not ending anytime soon. The only cure: give me one D: *Heather: *screaming* *dies* Ok seriously though I'm still shaking.... just finished season 4 today.... It was beyond amazing. XD *Ox: ÷ IS SO AMAZING. the most sad song is "Supermarket Flowers". oh my God. *Heather: Hey Ox you wanna talk on Skype, maybe this weekend? =) | OMT my brain is sooo tired *Ox: Sure, I'll try. | We could change this whole world with a piano Add a bass, some guitar, grab a beat and away we go, I’m just a boy with a one man show,No university no degree but lord knows, Everybody’s talking about exponential growth, And the stock market crashing and their portfolios While I’ll be sitting here with a song that I wrote Saying love could change the world in a moment But what do I know?" ~that's probably the best thing ed ever wrote * Heather: Hey Ox, I'm on Skype now if ya wanna try and talk today! :D Sorry I couldn't this morning, I was at a meeting. ;P *Ox: overwatch memes are funny ;-; *Heather: Mmmm just today I remembered a story I wrote about Flinky years ago... it was very short and not very good, but I was looking for it today for fun but couldn't find it. =P | I LOVE THUNDERSTORMS ^.^ | Been watching Miraculous... it's not the greatest tbh, it's kinda overdone but I still like it, it's a fun show. xD And I of course just can't help loving Cat Noir, despite all his cheesy puns. XP... CLAWS OUT! *Ox: I finally got "÷"! I'M IN LOVE :D <>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*<>*<>~*<>*< _____________________________________________________________________________________ Category:Navigation